


Like The Tides After A Storm, You Were Calm

by Ceramic_Wings



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
Genre: (its Legend), Angst?, Coming Out, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Nonbinary Character, Team as Family, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, can u tell im projecting, lowkey a vent fic lmao, wind is struggling thats the fic dsfkjh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25009489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceramic_Wings/pseuds/Ceramic_Wings
Summary: wind is nonbinary and doesnt know how to be thats the ficso i know it doesnt make sense canonically or even in this context but wind is afab? transmasc wind is a headcanon very near and dear to my heart so even though it makes no sense, im just gonna roll with it
Relationships: (its platonic), Wild & Wind (Linked Universe)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Like The Tides After A Storm, You Were Calm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Galactic_fire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_fire/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Vai](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21153125) by [Galactic_fire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_fire/pseuds/Galactic_fire). 



> man this only took half a year of procrastinating and daydreaming but its finally heeeere.
> 
> dont get too excited, its just as vague and hard to follow as the rest of my fics

For being one of the more expressive members of Hylia's chosen heroes, Wind hasn't actually shared much about himself. There's a lot the others don't know about at all.

He's friendly with almost any animal he meets, especially pigs and seagulls, but is disquieted by large plants.  
He's the only one aside from wild who can see the koroks, and he speaks with them familiarly, despite their cryptic nature.  
He knows his way around a boat better than anybody else, and navigating water is an absolute breeze, which makes it all the more frustrating to him when he gets lost in towns and cities.  
He's never seen a horse before. He's never been to a canyon or a desert or a snowy mountain.  
He has nightmares about a place, far beneath the waves, forgotten by all but the sea spray and sands. Nightmares about the man he met there, nightmares about the arms he took up against him.

It's not necessarily that he hides these things. 

It's just that nobody asks.

Maybe it's his (admittedly young) age, maybe it's the baby fat that refuses to leave his face, maybe it's the delight with which he performs odd menial tasks, but nobody ever seems to wonder "is there more to that kid?"

He just seems so sweet, after all. There couldn't possibly be anything out of the ordinary about him.

So if Wind wakes up in the hours before dawn, and sits alone in his bedroll trying to muffle the sound of his crying, then nobody is around to ask.

Oddly, as much as Wind desires company and companionship, he's a solitary creature. He seeks isolated spots to practice his conducting (his singing, too, if he thinks no one will hear) and cherishes the rare moments of quiet he can find. He draws pictures of himself, living in a house on a little island, holding his sister's telescope and giving seagulls letters to send to her. In his daydreams, nobody is around to comment on how cute he is, or how sweetly he sings, or how soft his hair is. Instead, he ties his hair back and digs his fingers into the soil, plants little tree sprouts for the koroks and nurtures them into healthy saplings. 

When Wild comes out to the team as a girl, everyone is happy for her- even Legend, who seems sort of hesitant at first, eventually warms up to her. Wind is happy for her, too. He wants so badly to be happy for her. He wants so badly to be as sweet and normal as everyone expects of him. He wants, he wants...

He wants to be himself. He'd give his sword arm and his sail to have just one day where he can really be true, where he can shed his layers of performative cheer and just _sleep_.

Goddesses, it's been so long since he's slept through the night.

\---

"...Wild?" 

At the sound of Wind's tentative voice, Wild turns to face her, crouching down a little to look at the girl.

"What is it, Wind?" There's a note of concern to her voice. Nobody ever says anything about it, but Wind always looks like she isn't getting enough sleep. The last time anybody had tried, she'd deflected their questions with a joke about pirates, and her bruised eyes went unaddressed. 

Wind bites her lip and shuffles her feet. She's nervous about something. "...is it okay if I'm not what everyone thinks I am?"

Wild smiles worriedly, prompting Wind to continue.

"Is it- is it okay if I'm not a girl?"

Oh.

_Oh._

That... explained a fair amount of things, actually.

Wild says nothing at first, just wraps her arms around Wind and hugs tightly. "Of _course_ that's okay, Wind. It's always, always okay to be what makes you happiest."

And if Wind sniffles and begins to cry into her shirt, well, then Wild is there to hold him.


End file.
